


Father’s Day

by Darkrealmist



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Adult Content, Affection, Age Difference, Airplanes, Alcohol, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Anal Sex, Animalistic, Anime, Asian Character(s), Awkward Blow Jobs, Awkward Boners, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Background Het, Background Relationships, Bad Decisions, Bad Ideas, Bad Weather, Barebacking, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bonding, Boners, Boundaries, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Canon Character of Color, Canon Het Relationship, Canon Relationships, Celebrations, Character(s) of Color, Child Abuse, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Clothing Kink, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Eating, Come Marking, Come Sharing, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Compare and Contrast, Competence Kink, Competency, Complete, Confessions, Crack, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crying, Cultural References, Cute Kids, Desire, Devotion, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Discipline, Disguise, Divorce, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Double Entendre, Drama, Drama & Romance, Drinking, Drunk Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Dubious Ethics, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional, Emotions, Endearments, Erections, Erotica, Established Relationship, Euphemisms, Everyone Is Gay, Exhaustion, Experimentation, Explicit Sexual Content, Exploration, F/M, Facials, Family, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fanfiction, Fanservice, Fantasizing, Fantasy, Fantasy Fulfillment, Fantasy Sex, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Fatherhood, Fear, Feeding, Feelings, Feels, Female Character of Color, Female Protagonist, Feral Behavior, Fever, Ficlet, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, First Time Topping, Flashbacks, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Forbidden, Force-Feeding, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Fortune Telling, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, French Kissing, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Fucked Up, Fucking, Fun, Gay Sex, Geniuses, Gift Giving, Groping, Group Sex, Guilt, Guilty Pleasures, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Harm to Children, Height Differences, Hero Worship, Het and Slash, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Homoeroticism, Hormones, Hot, Hot Sex, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Idols, Illegal Activities, Imagination, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Incest, Incest Kink, Innocence, Internet, Intimacy, Japanese Character(s), Kissing, LGBTQ Character of Color, Lap Sex, Lectures, Lemon, Licking, Lies, Loss of Control, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Bites, Loyalty, Lust, M/M, Machines, Making Love, Making Out, Male Bonding, Male Character of Color, Male Protagonist, Male Slash, Metaphors, Minor Canonical Character(s), Minor Character(s), Mischief, Molestation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Mutual Pining, Naughtiness, Naughty, Necks, Nervousness, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Nudity, OTP Feels, Oblivious, One Night Stands, One Shot, One True Pairing, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgy, Pain, Parent/Child Incest, Parental Instinct, Parenthood, Paternal Instinct, Peer Pressure, Penis Size, Penises, Perversion, Pining, Plans, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Post-Divorce, Power Dynamics, Premarital Sex, Presents, Pride, Promiscuity, Queer Youth, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rare Characters, Rare Pairings, References to Canon, Reminiscing, Riding, Rites of Passage, Robotics, Robots, Role Reversal, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Roughhousing, Roughness, Sappy, Scents & Smells, Schoolboys, Science, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Secrets, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Education, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex Talk, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Metaphors, Sexy Times, Shame, Shameless Smut, Shock, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Shounen-ai, Showing Off, Simulacra, Simultaneous Orgasm, Size Difference, Size Kink, Slash, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleeptalking, Smut, Sneakiness, Sneaking Around, Spitroasting, Sticky, Strategy & Tactics, Stubble, Submission, Substitution, Surprise Kissing, Surprise Sex, Surprises, Sweat, Teaching, Tears, Teasing, Technology, Temptation, Tongues, Touching, True Love, Trust, Twisted, Uncircumcised Penis, Underage Drinking, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Understanding, Undressing, Unsafe Sex, Urban Fantasy, Virginity, Virginity Kink, Voyeurism, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching, Weddings, Wish Fulfillment, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Worry, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:56:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru buy their dads alcohol for Father’s Day, and things dramatically escalate from there.





	Father’s Day

Father’s Day

Author’s Note: This is a standalone fic, unrelated to my ongoing series, “The Promiscuous Adventures of Hikari Netto” (<http://archiveofourown.org/series/1197922>). Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Rockman EXE series.

Pairings: Netto x Tohru + Yuichiro + Seiji (Established Netto x Tohru + Yuichiro + Seiji, incest).

Summary:

Hikari Netto and Hikawa Tohru buy their dads alcohol for Father’s Day, and things dramatically escalate from there.

* * *

Hikawa Tohru exhaled difficultly.

Netto convinced him it was smart to plug Rockman into the Ministry of Science’s sole operational Copyroid and have his Navi disguise himself and flash a fake ID to buy their old men sake for Father’s Day. Gifting spirits to one’s parent on the third Sunday of June wasn’t unusual, though typically reserved for those legally capable of purchasing it.

He must’ve inhaled Miyuki-san’s smelling salts. Or whatever Rockman snorted when he also agreed to this nonsensical plan.

A lecture on why flouting Japan’s drinking laws was wrong quickly got out of hand once the pull-up tabs came off and booze started flowing. Why waste good liquor, right? Yuichiro and Seiji demonstrated no problem getting smashed themselves, but in the interest of scaring their kids straight, gave Netto and Tohru their first taste of alcohol.

Perhaps too much.

It wasn’t the only “first” the boys would experience that night.

After all, they were both being assraped by their fathers. Riding the unimaginably huge pieces of meat that spawned them, with their clothes heaped carelessly on the mattress and floor.

Tohru gasped, the maddeningly foreign buzz of inebriation impairing his vision yet strangely mitigating the pain assaulting his rectum.

Prior to today, neither he nor Netto even knew you could do it up the butt. The most daring affection they tackled the last time they were in Netto’s bed was some soft neck biting. Tohru had been adamant their relationship progress slowly.

Except they just lost their virginity to their _dads_ on the very same bed!

Yuichiro was damn lucky Haruka missed her flight due to bad weather following her cousin’s wedding.

“Netto-kun, you love my son, don’t you? Show me the _stud_ he murmurs about in his sleep! I want to be sure I can trust you to take care of Tohru. Suck him till he explodes! Suck him while I watch!”

Raising Tohru, still attached to his engorged penis, Seiji clutched him firmly across the chest with fingers squeezed tight around an ankle. Tohru slung an arm over his pappy’s shoulder, his grape-sized balls resting innocently against the exciting vein branching the underside of Seiji’s rock-solid member, hole stretched to bursting.

“Make him scream.”

Yuichiro pinned Netto’s arms behind him, lowering his child’s bandanaed head onto the youngster in the second man’s lap.

Securing his toes on the orange bedspread versus Tohru’s helpless suspension in the air on the crook of Dr. Hikawa’s staff, Netto devoured his friend’s erect cocklet, spit dripping down its fledgling four inches.

The feeling of receiving his first blowjob overloaded Tohru’s senses. His ears were feverishly red. His mind swam. Indecent moans he shuddered to speak rose from his dry throat.

To amplify the building pleasure, Seiji kissed him.

“O…tosan…” Tohru cried, his father’s whiskers scratching his cheek as they tongue-fucked.

“Don’t worry, Tohru. Once Netto-kun finishes up, it’ll be your turn.”

Seiji was ashamed to admit he’d thought of acting on his forbidden fantasies before. Since his wife left, what remained of her lived on in his shy little boy.

“It – it’s coming! I can’t – I can’t hold it!” Tohru released hard, filling Netto’s mouth and his own navel when Netto pulled off too soon.

“Drink up!”

Netto gulped, swallowing the white bliss.

“Thirsty, Tohru?” Dr. Hikari thrust exceptionally deep.

“Augh! Ah! Ah! PAPA!”

Unlike Yuichiro had done with Netto, Seiji gave Tohru free reign to use his hands, letting him work Netto’s full package.

As the oral action continued, the adults pounded the kids heedlessly.

“I-I’m almost there! Tohru-kun, are you ready?”

Yuichiro and Seiji ejaculated with him, jizz rushing out their sons’ sticky buns.

“Hwah…” Netto laboured to breathe, sapped of strength.

“The fun’s just beginning, boys. Now you get to put your dicks in each other.”

The scientist and water technician mentored them through every partner combination, every possible position, load upon load, until Netto’s room was an unconstrained hotbed of uninterrupted gay sex.

An indeterminate number of cum shots leaking their asses and streaking their faces, Netto and Tohru shared a sperm-coated kiss for their dear old dads.

“Happy Father’s Day!”


End file.
